Fire Opals
by Little Nothing
Summary: A mysterious pendant and a family betrayal thrust two hated enemies together in a race for their lives. When the risk is high, can the two pull it together and save each other? Warning: Contains some OOTP spoilers DHG
1. Greedy Golden Goblin

Hi everyone, this is my first Harry Potter fic so please...be gentle.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...no seriously...nothing. Please help me.....will dance for pocket change  
  
Intro: This fic begins at the end of the 5th book, The Order of the Phoenix. Just to get you into the setting.  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange was scared. More accurately, Bellatrix Lestrange was screwed and that was damn scary. Her wand lay a scant few feet away but it may as well have been miles for all her ability to reach it. Her talon -like nails clawed at the ornate marble flooring of the ministry lobby, breaking and chipping as she reached. When she turned her head away from her wand, she could see her master. He and Dumbledore were circling, every once in a while firing off curses at one another that were fended off easily. The two were evenly matched, but master was still too weak. He couldn't last much longer.  
Bellatrix struggled fiercely, desperately, though albeit ineffectively to free herself from the heavy golden statue pinning her to the floor. Her left hand remained clutched tightly around that which she was sworn to protect. The sharp silver edges of the pendant dug deep into her palm, drawing small droplets of blood from her pale skin. This simple silver necklace was all that could possibly save her from the wrath of Voldemort. She had failed to gain the prophecy as he had ordered her to do, and she would surely be punished for that. At least, if she managed to protect this talisman, she may be able to keep her life.  
Just as these fearful thought flitted through her mind, the golden goblin seemed to have caught sight of her. The little statue toddled over to where Bellatrix lay trapped underneath the goblin's fellow fountain dweller. Bellatrix shrieked and cursed the golden goblin as he eyed the long silver chain that snaked out from her clenched fist. Constructed from pure gold or not, a goblin was still a greedy goblin. It immediately dropped down and tried to pry Bellatrix's fist apart to get at the pendant. Bellatrix screeched and thrashed all the more, clenching her fist so tightly that blood trickled in rivulets between her fingers. The little goblin seemed to have abandoned the prying approach, and instead, stood straight up and slammed his foot down on Bellatrix's hand.  
The small fragile bones in the former Azkaban prisoner's hand all seemed to snap at the same moment. A series of sickening cracks echoed in her ears, accompanied by the various crashes coming from her master and Dumbledore. Bellatrix's hand opened against her will, her crushed fingers bent at odd angles. The little goblin snatched up the necklace, his little gold eyes gleaming at the fiery opal framed in silver. The goblin immediately dashed back towards the fountain, vaulting into the water, and then carefully opening his hand again to get a closer look at his prize.  
Bellatrix looked up from the ruined remains of her hand to see Lord Voldemort running towards her. It was only then she realized her metal attacker had ceased his movements and was now just a cumbersome weight on her. Lord Voldemort snatched Bellatrix Lestrange from under her golden trap and quickly fled the ministry, paying no attention to the woman's screams of pain and warning.  
  
...The tiny goblin was suddenly as lifeless as he had been but minutes ago, when he had looked up adoringly at a golden wizard and spouted water. The goblin's small treasure, the opal pendant, slipped from his inanimate fingers and fell with a soft plunk into the fountain. There it lay amongst the silver sickles and gold galleons, until a small female hand closed around it, rescuing it from the water.  
  
A/N --- Ok so that's where we start. This will eventually be a Draco/Hermione fic but I think it's always nice to have a little plot too. Call me crazy. So anyways, I think I'll probably post another chapter tonight, even though it's 1:30. Please please please review!!!!! I always wanna know what people think! Thanks! 


	2. Lone Arctic Wolf

Hey all! Well.I actually just put up the first chapter 10 minutes ago.but I'm inspired so I think I'll just go ahead and do another one. The first was a little short but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. All right, I'm going to try and make this chapter as coherent as possible.but please bear in mind that it is 1:30 a.m. where I currently reside.  
  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing.although between writing these chapters I did find a killer cardboard box out in the dumpster. In the world of the homeless, the girl with the cardboard refrigerator box is queen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione entered the Ministry lobby and was met with dozens of voices ringing out through the vast hall.  
  
" I saw him! I saw him! He was horrible!"  
  
"He snatched up that woman in black and ran that way!"  
  
"He's back! He's back!"  
  
Well yes, it's not as if we've been trying to tell you people that all year, Hermione thought bitterly as Tonks led her through the lobby. Hermione clutched her head, which ached all the way down to the tips of her bushy brown hair. She had cracked it hard on the floor when a death eater cursed her and she literally fell unconscious. When she gingerly touched her left temple, she could feel the frizzy hair was damp and sticky with blood.  
Tonks guided Hermione carefully through the growing throng of people towards the jumbled remains of the fountain. An argument had broken out somewhere to Hermione's left between Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge. Well, it wasn't really an argument. it was more like the Minister screaming himself purple and Dumbledore nodding and smiling pleasantly while tending to Harry. Tonks looked anxiously towards the raging minister where the rest of the Order was gathering.  
"Go ahead Tonks, I'm perfectly fine. I'll just sit here and wait for you." Hermione said, flicking her aching head towards the group (immediately regretting it as stars danced in front of her eyes). Tonks looked at her analytically, cocking her head to the side and chewing her lower lip. Hermione lifted her chin a fraction of an inch and shooed Tonks away with the back of her hand. Thankfully, the pink-haired witch relinquished her death grip on Hermione's shoulder and hurried clumsily over to join the Order.  
Hermione sat for a few minutes on her hard, golden seat, surveying the damage wrought upon the once immaculate lobby. Scorch marks shot up the walls in various places, accompanying the occasional singed remains of a spell-damaged curtain. It was going to take weeks to clean this mess up.  
Well it will probably take longer than that to clean me up. Hermione thought. One can only imagine what I look like after this. She reached up and gently fingered the spot at her left temple again, frowning at the red stain left on her fingertips. Carefully, Hermione leaned over the edge of the fountain, trying to get a good look at her reflection. A pained expression crossed her face as she caught sight of her image. Geez, you look like you've been stampeded by a pack of Hyppogriffs.twice.  
A bright red glint from the bottom of the fountain distracted Hermione from her self-deprecating. She reached down into the cool water and closed her hand around the shining object and pulled it out. A gorgeous opal pendant rested in her scraped palm, the delicate silver chain dripping water onto her robes. The pendant was made of silver, wrought into eight pieces and wound around each other into four points. Nestled inside the ornate silver pendant was a walnut sized opal. The gem was flawless, a rich pearly white with flecks of bright red and orange that made the jewel seem on fire. Hermione had never seen such a beautiful piece of jewelry.  
"Hermione!" Tonks called as she crossed the room again towards the bushy- haired girl on the fountain's edge. " Come on dear, Dumbledore is taking us back to Hogwarts. Let's get you to the hospital wing and have that cut looked at!" As Tonks neared Hermione, she ran right into a little Asian witch holding a grocery bag, nearly knocking the tiny woman off her feet. As Tonks was distracted by apologizing, Hermione thrust the necklace into the pocket of her robes. When the bubbly, but clumsy, witch finally reached Hermione, she grabbed her under the arm and gently helped her to her feet. Together, they walked over to Dumbledore and the rest of the Order. The kindly old headmaster placed a reassuring hand on Hermione's shoulder and, all together, they left the ministry.  
  
3 Months Later -----------  
  
Draco Malfoy stalked up and down the halls of the train, trying to look as formidable and intimidating as possible. His tactic was working splendidly as he looked a force to be reckoned with. His steely gray eyes framed by the white blond hair that fell across his forehead gave him the appearance of an arctic wolf. Fierce, graceful, and deadly. The only things that marred this intriguing and fearsome scene were the pair of great oxen lumbering behind the lone wolf. While Draco had built up his body tough and taut, Crabbe and Goyle were just clumsy bulk. Draco didn't really need them as bodyguards, he could take care of himself. Crabbe and Goyle were just so used to following in his wake, they really didn't know what else to do with themselves, and Draco didn't really feel the need to discourage them. Sometimes a good 400 pounds of dumb, deadweight could come in handy.  
Draco dropped his lackeys off at a compartment and told them to wait for him there. He then slid the door shut and made his way towards the front of the train, to the prefects compartments. When he reached the stretch of prefects compartments, he immediately found Professor McGonagall and got briefed as to what he would be doing during his 6th year. Same old, same old as far as he could tell. Nothing interesting this year.  
Malfoy backtracked up the corridor towards the compartment he left Crabbe and Goyle loafing in, glaring at a couple of second years along the way. The smaller students scurried quickly the other way, not wanting to meet up with Draco. The Malfoy name was pretty well known at all times, but particularly feared recently, with his father in Azkaban on countless charges and accused of being a death eater. Draco smirked bitterly at the thought of his father. Draco tried not to wear his hatred of Lucius Malfoy on his sleeve, but that was getting harder and harder to do. With a shake of his silver-haired head, Malfoy shoved open the door. What he expected to see were two large, grazing bulls lounging around the compartment. So needless to say he was thrown off by the pretty brunette with an enormous, old book in her lap, fingering a delicate silver chain.When the girl looked up and narrowed her eyes at Malfoy, he nearly cursed out loud. Granger.Terrific. 


	3. Confrontations

Hey everyone!  
I only got one review and that makes me kinda sad, but oh well. I did only write like 1800 words so I understand. Hopefully I'll make up for it today! On with the show!  
  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing related to Harry Potter (except a pretty snazzy lunchbox)  
  
Hermione leaned back against the plush burgundy seat of her compartment on the Hogwarts' Express. The sun shone brightly through the window, warming the exposed skin of her face and throat. The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 6 lay open across her legs, her hand resting lightly on the page, a finger marking her place. Her other hand was drawn, as it usually was, to the fine silver chain around her neck. Ever since she had found it in the destroyed fountain at the ministry, she had worn it. More and more often throughout the summer, she would find her small hand unconsciously fluttering upwards and stroking the opal or toying with the chain. Once or twice, she had even awoken from strange dreams with the pendant clutched desperately in her hand. Still, no matter what happened, she could not take the necklace off.  
Hermione sighed and looked around her empty compartment. Harry had run off to find Cho Chan, the pretty Ravenclaw seeker that he was sweet on and Ron had traipsed off after a short, blonde Hufflepuff he liked. The end result of these hopelessly awkward boys' love escapades was an empty compartment for Hermione. Not that it really mattered to her, she had wanted to finish her book and it was impossible with the endless Quidditch babble she had been subjected to. Now the only sound that accosted her ears was the rumbling of the bright red steam engine along the tracks. Hermione leaned her head back against the seat and let her eyes flutter shut.  
Just when she started to really enjoy her bit of peace, her compartment door slid open with a bang. Hermione looked up to see which one of her guy friends had been shot down this quickly, but to her dismay, standing in the compartment doorway with an unpleasant scowl on his face was Draco Malfoy. Well if there was ever a horrible way to start out a school year, this was it. Hermione rolled her eyes up towards the ceiling, mouthing "why me?"  
  
"What are you doing, Granger? Reading up on the history of Mudbloods?" Malfoy asked, the ever present smirk returning to his face.  
  
"Actually it's a volume of the Greatest Wizard Jerk-offs. I just finished the third chapter about your family alone." Hermione smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes. Thank God she had been hanging out with her friends more this summer; that got her sarcasm and wit up to speed. Draco glared pointedly at her and she could see his jaw clench. Hmmm, seems she struck a nerve...1 point for Hermione.  
  
"Let's see your little muggle family end up in ANY books. At least my pureblood family is worth writing about." Draco spat back, his steely eyes shooting daggers at Hermione. She just smiled to herself and leaned towards the door, stroking her necklace and speaking in confidential tones.  
  
"I'm not quite sure that's such a good thing Malfoy." Her fingers reflexively tightened on the chain when Malfoy took a few steps toward her. He reached her quickly and leaned down over her.  
  
"Looks like my little mudblood has got a mouth on her." Malfoy sneered, raising one of his white-blonde eyebrows at her. Hermione sank a little more into her seat, eyeing the door to her left, hoping Harry or Ron would come back. When no help emerged from the open doorway, Hermione turned her brown eyes back to his silver ones. Her eyes narrowed and acid dripped from her voice.  
  
"Why don't you just get the hell out of here Malfoy," she spit out his name like it tasted foul. Try as she might, she still couldn't keep the tremor out of her voice. Malfoy smirked at the little waver her voice held.  
  
"Why don't you try and make me?" As he said this, Malfoy leaned even farther over her, their faces only inches apart. Hermione could see the faint blue hints in his eyes and smell the fresh, clean scent of his hair. She sank down a little more to put some distance between them. Her right hand flew to her throat to meet the other and stroke the necklace. Malfoy obviously noticed the sudden movement of his prey, for his hand flew to hers and tried to pull them apart. "Well, what's all this you have then?" If asked to explain what happened next, Hermione would never have been able to. Hermione saw red, like flames had shot out from the corners of her eyes. All she knew was that she couldn't let go of that necklace, couldn't let Malfoy have it. All of her fear of him was forgotten. She straightened up in her seat so quickly that Malfoy seemed to back off a little and dropped his hand from hers.  
  
"Get off!" Hermione screamed. Both her small hands flew to Malfoy's taut chest and laid flat. He had only a split second to look down at her hands in surprise before she shoved him as hard as she could. Malfoy tumbled backwards into the seat across from Hermione. He looked up just in time to see her slip the necklace inside her t-shirt. Her book had fallen out of her lap onto the floor, where she made no move to recover it. She was kneeling on the seat, her chest heaving. She just glared at Draco Malfoy, her fingers balled into fists at her side. Malfoy sat in mute shock for a moment, the last seconds' events not quite registering. It had seemed like he finally had the upper hand with Granger, and he apparently couldn't have been more mistaken. Most people just cowered in under his gaze. Malfoy's shocked expression was quickly replaced by a scowl as he gracefully, but forcefully, stood up.  
  
"You had better watch yourself Mudblood." With those parting words, Malfoy turned swiftly and strode from the compartment. Hermione's breath came to her in harsh, painful gasps. The whole room seemed to spin, threatening to throw her off her seat. Hermione sat down and closed her eyes. "What is wrong with me?" she thought. "What in the hell made me do that?" It was only then Hermione realized that her left hand had risen to her collar, and was stroking the pendant through her shirt.  
  
**** )()()( ****  
  
Draco leaned against the door of the compartment he just left. He could still feel Granger's hands on his chest as she shoved him across the room. What just happened absolutely confounded him. Granger was usually pretty in control, choosing to use her words rather than attack someone physically. There had been the one time she slapped him, but that had been three years ago when they were children then. "What in the hell made her do that?" He thought to himself. Draco pushed off from the door and made his way to the next compartment over. There he was not surprised to find Crabbe and Goyle lounging about and eating everything in sight. Pumpkin Pasty and Cauldron Cake wrappers littered the floor of the compartment, crinkling slightly as Draco marched over them. Draco looked at them, amazed that one of them hadn't mistakenly eaten the other in the feeding frenzy that no doubt took place. The silver- haired wolf ordered his bungling gorillas to clean up their horrid mess before sinking down into his own seat. He couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened with Granger. If she knew what was good for her she would never mention what happened to anybody. "Or else I may have to take care of her." But as soon as he had thought the words, he knew it was an empty threat. What could he really do anyways? Once he reached Hogwarts, he would be incapable of doing anything without risking punishment. Draco Malfoy leaned back in his seat, looking out the window as his lackey's followed his orders and cleaned up the compartment.  
  
**** )()()( ****  
  
After her surprising encounter with Malfoy, Hermione tried to settle down and read her book again. The words kept swimming together and switching around, trying to trick her or something. "Stupid book," Hermione muttered to herself, placing the book aside on the floor. Cat-like, she stretched her arms above her head and arched her spine. Quietly, she curled up on the soft red bench seat and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Hermione was suddenly standing in a field. It was warm and the sun was shining from the crystal clear blue sky. White fluffy clouds danced along the sky, scraping against the trees on the horizon. The soft petals of yellow and purple flowers brushed against Hermione's hands as a lazy breeze blew softly through. Despite all the endearing scenery and pleasant atmosphere, something felt wrong. The place gave Hermione the creeps and she quickly crossed her arms protectively across her chest.  
To the left, a small brook meandered through the grass on the outskirts of the field. Just past the brook was a large mountain face, with a small cave in it. Hermione made her way through the field towards the cave entrance. She hopped across the brook easily and started her short walk to the cave. Every step she took, Hermione felt colder, and the sun seemed to dim. When she finally stepped inside the little opening, her teeth were practically chattering and her hands shook. Hermione wrapped her arms tighter around herself and continued her journey into the cave. The cave was damp and musty; the air was heavy and difficult to breathe.  
Suddenly Hermione could see a light up ahead. The light flickered along the cave walls, making them glow. She continued on, but a sound stopped her just short of the light. The sound was a hauntingly familiar one that sent chills running up her spine. She had only heard Harry speak parseltounge a few times, but that did not mean she would ever forget what it sounded like. The man's voice now was much deeper, and much more sinister than Harry's. Hermione began to panic as she thought of the only other person she had heard of that could speak parseltounge. She began to back away from the light and was preparing to run back to the warm, happy field, when the silky language started to sound like something she recognized. "Hermione..Hermione." In the darkness, a hand grabbed her shoulder and she cried out.  
  
**** )()()( ****  
  
"Hermione! Hermione!" Ron called to her as he tried to shake his friend awake. Suddenly, Hermione gave a little squeak and sat up so quickly she neared cracked heads with Ron and Harry. The two of them jumped back a bit before settling down onto the bench next to a groggy and disoriented Hermione. She looked around at her surroundings and realized she must have been dreaming. She was still on the train, safe and sound in her little compartment. Hermione felt a stab of pain in her palm and looked down to find her hand clutched tightly around the sharp little pendant. Luckily, Harry and Ron couldn't see because Ron had tucked his coat around her.  
  
"You seemed really cold when we came in. You were shivering and your teeth were chattering." Ron told her, mistaking her reason for looking down. Hermione smiled weakly at him and returned his coat. "What in the bloody hell were you dreaming about Hermione? You kept whimpering and shaking your head." Ron asked her, concern for his friend etched across his face.  
  
"Yeah, you were freaking us out." Harry said as he took Hermione's hand and helped her off the seat. It was then that Hermione realized that the train had stopped moving, and that could only mean they had arrived at Hogsmeade station.  
  
"It was nothing, you know, just a nightmare. You know what; I don't even remember what it was." She said swiftly, throwing her boys a dazzling white I-Have-Dentists-For-Parents smile. The smile, however, did not extend up to her eyes. For once, out of the whole summer, she did remember the dream. She remembered it, and she didn't like it.  
  
The boys took her at her word and smiled back at her. She told them to run along ahead of her because she had been sleeping and never changed into her robes. Hermione picked her book up off the floor and headed out of her compartment and off the train. The familiar Hogsmeade station was a welcome sight after the cold, dank nightmare. Hermione found the bounce returning to her step as she made her way through the bustling station towards the horseless carriages that stood ready to take them to Hogwarts.  
Hermione should have been paying more attention to where she was going because, as she had her eyes glued to the carriages, she slammed right into a solid wall of a chest. Strong, long-fingered hands reached out and grabbed both her upper-arms before she fell, and then let her go as if she had burned them. She knew before looking up that it was Malfoy. Silver- gray eyes glared down at her for the second time today, and that mouth curled into a smirk again.  
  
"I thought I told you to watch yourself, Granger. You don't seem to be doing a very good job." Malfoy said silkily while his two buffoons chuckled gruffly as if they knew what he was talking about. Hermione steadied herself and clutched her book to her chest. She glared sharply at each one of them in turn.  
  
"Eat dirt and choke Malfoy. And your stooges too." She said, raising her chin up just a little bit. Crabbe and Goyle immediately stopped chuckling. They didn't know a lot of things but they knew what stooge meant. They both started to flex their bulky muscles and crack their meaty knuckles. Hermione rolled her eyes at them. "They wouldn't dare do anything out in the open like this." She thought assuredly to herself.  
"You know Granger, I'm still curious to know what this is." Malfoy said as he closed the distance between them and snatched up the silver chain around her neck in his fist. Luckily, the pendant itself was covered by her robes, but that didn't stop the rage from boiling up in Hermione. Her hand shot out as if of its own will and connected hard with Malfoy's chest.  
  
**** )()()( ****  
  
Draco had been expecting her to try and shove him again and he was ready for it. He only took a half-step back when her hand connected with his chest. What he hadn't been prepared for was Crabbe's large, meaty hand shooting out and catching Granger on the shoulder. The force of Crabbe's blow sent Granger reeling around. The chain of the necklace cut into her neck before snapping. Granger hit the ground hard, her hand instantly flying to her throat.  
  
"What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing. She's just a girl!" Draco screamed at Crabbe. "Do you really think I need your protection from a GIRL?" Draco gave Crabbe a sharp jab in the shoulder before turning away from him. It was then he noticed Goyle's eyes following the pendant as it swung back and forth from his fist. Granger's eyes followed from the ground also, her hand on the back of her neck.  
  
"Blimey, that's it." Goyle said under his breath. It was so quiet that Draco almost didn't hear him. Draco knew one thing however; he didn't like the look of excited greed that stole over the oaf's countenance. Draco had known enough of the wrong people to know that expression only meant trouble. Draco's eyes turned back to Granger who looked as if she would make a mad dash for the necklace, despite what Crabbe and Goyle might do.  
  
"What are you staring at you miserable, stupid git?" Draco yelled, turning back to Goyle. "Both of you go ahead and get me a seat in the carriage. Now!" With one last fleeting look at the swinging pendant, Goyle stalked off towards the carriages, closely followed by Crabbe. Without thinking about it, Draco reached out a hand to Granger. She took it and he helped her up off the ground. He then tossed the pendant up and caught it in the palm of his hand; Granger gave out a small squeak of protest. Draco looked down at the silver and opal pendant nestled in his pale hand. He wanted to make sure he remembered exactly what it looked like. He had a funny feeling it would come in handy.  
When he was sure he had memorized its appearance, he reached out and grabbed Granger's hand. He carefully pressed the pendant into her palm and closed her fingers around it.  
  
"Keep a close eye on that mudblood." He said dropping her hand like a snake. He turned on his heel and walked away, leaving a shaken girl behind him. As he approached the carriages, he looked down at his hand. Two small red smears marred his perfect pale skin. It was then he realized that he had pressed the pendant into the hand Granger was keeping on the back of her neck. When his henchman had shoved her, the chain had bitten into her skin, drawing blood before breaking. Draco could never explain why, but he felt like doing nothing but punching Crabbe in his fat face for the rest of the day.  
  
A/N Well there you have it folks. I hope I can get some reviews before I write another chapter. I know it's a little slow going, but I'm one of those crazy people who try to keep a plot going. Anyways.Read and Review please! It's 2 am and I'm off to bed! 


	4. Something's Rotten at Hogwarts

A/N Alright, I know it has been awhile since I've updated but I'm just moving in and things are a little hectic and crazy. Yay for college (sorry I think I dripped a little sarcasm on my keyboard) But anyways, here it goes.  
  
Oh, and thank you to the reviewer who corrected my misspelling of BELLATRIX Lestrange's name. I loaned the book to my friend and had to try and conjure it up from memory. Come to think of it.I haven't gotten that book back yet. Damn you Kevin! You will pay! Oh, and I also fixed chapter 1.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing! Please don't sue me! I'm a college student in Richmond, The armpit of America!!!! I ask bums for spare change! Honestly!  
  
The next two weeks passed uneventfully, but strangely for one Draco Malfoy. He seemed more and more distracted by Granger, that disgusting mudblood, and her odd behavior as of late. Every time he saw her in Potions or Defense Against the Dark Arts she was stroking and clutching that weird necklace of hers. Her behavior wasn't the only thing bothering him. His usually thick sidekick Crabbe was acting strangely suspicious. He got an owl at least once everyday, but he would just shove the note into his pocket and pretend like nothing happened. That was strange enough, but what was even more interesting was the look he would get on his face whenever one arrived. An expression of greedy, almost manic glee would slip across his face and be gone almost as quickly as it appeared.  
Today would be different however. Draco was going to find out what was going on come hell or high water. Crabbe received his owl at breakfast and immediately crunched the parchment up in his fat fist and crammed it into his pocket. Draco was so wrapped up in what Crabbe was doing, he didn't notice that Goyle had received an owl as well. The two of them finished cramming enormous and inhuman amounts of food down their throats and stood up, stalking out of the Great Hall. Draco's silvery eyes followed them as they lumbered down along the Slytherin tables and out the doors. Draco waited a few minutes and then stood up gracefully, and followed.  
He didn't have to walk far down the hall before he found his two air headed lackeys, hunched over the letters they had received that morning.  
  
"What are you thick idiots doing out here? Tell me what's going on here or I'll hex you both so badly you'll be vomiting slugs till spring!" Draco spoke in a low, menacing voice. He crossed his arms over his chest and threw them his infamous Malfoy glare. The two twits looked up at him and then at one another, their eyebrows knitting together in fury. The pair turned towards Draco and began to advance on him, shoving the crumpled noted into their pockets as they went. Draco was taken aback for a moment, before reaching inside his robes for his wand.  
Just as his hand began to close around his wand he was thrown backwards by a blow to the stomach. Draco stumbled, his neat blonde hair falling into his eyes as he crashed into the stone wall. Before his gargantuan attackers could get another shot in, Draco lashed out quickly, catching an unsuspecting Goyle across the jaw. Crabbe aimed his ham sized fist at Draco's face, but Malfoy was too fast for him. He ducked out of the way and Crabbe cried out as his fist slammed into the stone wall, inches from Draco's head. Draco took advantage of Crabbe's distraction and rammed his shoulder into the large boy's chest, knocking him out of the way. As Draco slipped past Crabbe, another punch crashed into Malfoy's already tender stomach. As Draco bent over, clutching his gut and fighting a bout of nausea, another fist caught him across the jaw and sent him reeling to the cold, stone floor.  
  
"Hey! Stop it!" He heard a voice scream out as both of Draco's attackers approached his prone form.  
  
**** )()()( ****  
  
Hermione trudged alone through the halls towards the Gryffindor tower. She had been halfway through her breakfast when she realized that she had forgotten her Arithmancy book in her room. Hermione had been walking down the hall, chiding herself and the necklace for distracting her, when she came across Malfoy and his two goons. Hermione had to practically pick her jaw up off the stone floor at the sight she beheld. Crabbe and Goyle were attacking Malfoy! She actually had to blink a few times to make sure she was seeing straight.  
She was also surprised to see that Malfoy was handling himself pretty well considering the odds were two to one. His odds seemed to be getting worse however, and she winced when Malfoy was thrown to the floor. Normally she would have been happy to see Malfoy get his comeuppance, but this was just too much. She looked down at her pride and joy, the shiny Prefect badge pinned to her robes, and decided she had to intervene.  
"Hey! Stop it!" She screamed at the two advancing on Malfoy as he tried to rise off the floor. "I'm getting Professor McGonagall, your behavior is absolutely inexcusable!" She stared at them long enough for Malfoy to get off the floor, before stowing all the foul words clamoring to escape her mouth, spinning on her heel, and heading back towards the doors of the Great Hall.  
  
"Don't just stand there you idiot, grab her!"  
  
**** )()()( ****  
  
"Don't just stand there you idiot, grab her!" Crabbe growled at Goyle, shoving the other boy towards Granger. Goyle lumbered towards the girl, grabbing the the sleeve of her robes. Granger skillfully spun out of her robes, leaving Goyle holding nothing but black fabric, and began to run. Goyle lunged after her and snatched her arm, squeezing tightly and yanking her back towards him. He covered her mouth with his sweaty, meaty hand when she tried to scream, and carried her kicking and struggling back towards Crabbe. While Draco was distracted by the exchange, Crabbe shoved him off his feet and to the floor again. A well aimed kick connected with Draco's ribcage and he was rewarded with a hideous crack. As Crabbe reared back for another kick, he was surprised to hear Goyle cry out. Crabbe turned his big, fat head towards the noise. Draco felt the smirk return to his face despite the pulsing pain in his side. Granger was scrambling up off the floor where Goyle dropped her after she had bitten his hand hard enough to draw blood. Goyle reached out and grabbed her around the waist with his good arm, while shaking his bleeding one in pain. Draco took this opportunity to jump to his feet, but not before he saw Granger lift her arm and ram her elbow into Goyle's stomach. The gigantic hippo of a boy made the grave mistake of doubling over with the hit, and in one motion, Granger used the same elbow to break his nose. 'Where in the hell did she learn that?' Draco couldn't help thinking as his knee connected with a distracted Crabbe's gut. Draco pulled his fist back and Crabbe went down with the impact, blood pouring from his lip and nose. Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw Granger skirt around Goyle as he tried to push himself up off the floor, and come stand next to him. He looked her swiftly up and down, from her chunky oxfords, to her knee high white socks, to her hand rubbing her middle, to the bruises already forming on her arm, to her face flushed in rage, all the way to the top of her not- so-bushy head. Draco glared down at Crabbe as he struggled to his feet, wiping blood from his face with the back of his hand. Crabbe glared straight back at him, but the fight seemed to have gone out of the tubby Slytherin.  
  
"Just you wait Malfoy." Crabbe warned, spitting blood onto the floor. "We'll get you and your backstabbing father."  
  
'What the hell does that mean?' Draco thought.  
  
Crabbe staggered towards Goyle, but stopped first in front of Granger. He looked her up and down, and his slimy toad-tounge slid over his fat lips. Draco could feel his blood start to boil again, though he wasn't sure why. "Don't you worry you mudblooded bitch, you'll get yours. They're coming for you." He said as he pointed a finger at Granger. Without another word, he turned and strode swiftly, all be it gingerly, down the hall, Goyle close on his heels. Draco turned and looked at Granger, who looked back at him, her face a mask of sheer bafflement. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, Professor Snape rounded the corner. When he spotted Draco he strode purposefully over to him, halting when he saw Draco clutching his ribs and rubbing his bruised jaw.  
  
"Well," The greasy Professor said, taking in Draco's injuries and completely ignoring the Gryffindor next to him. "It seems I've not found you in the nick of time. Mr. Malfoy, please accompany me to the Headmaster's office." Snape turned on Granger, briefly taking in her robeless, bruised state. "And as for you Miss Granger."  
  
"It wasn't me!" She said, indignation rising in her voice. "I know what it looks like but those two fool."  
  
"As for you Miss Granger," Snape repeated, his voice rising to be heard over her objections. "You are going to be late for class, I suggest you hurry." Snape turned back to his favorite Slytherin. "Follow me Mr. Malfoy."  
  
**** )()()( ****  
  
Hermione watched, perplexed, as Malfoy and Snape strode briskly down the Hall towards Dumbledore's office. 'What in the hell is going on?' Hermione asked herself. 'And what did Crabbe mean, they're coming for me.' She stood silently in the hall for a few moments before she was jarred out of her daze by the sounds of students pouring out of the Great Hall. Hermione threw up her hands in exasperation, snatched up her discarded bag and robes, and took off quickly for her room.  
  
A/N Ok I'm done for now. What could be happening? Who's coming for Hermione? Huh? HUH? Answer me!.....Oh wait, that's right, you don't know. But you can know later, maybe even later today, if I ever get out of my math lab. Curse math!!!!! Oh well, ta-ta. 


	5. I'd like to think we demand some explana...

Hey all. I guess I'll just go ahead and write some more since I have nothing to do and my roommate has gone home for the weekend. Yippy Skippy, hip hip hooray, and all that jazz. And I may never get to post again because I live in Richmond and Isabel is about to blow straight up our collective butts. I personally can't wait as I sit on the 10th floor of a 200 year old building. Bring it on woman, bring it on!  
  
Please Review people!!!! I guess I'll accept flames, but I'll cry all day long, then curl up in a sock drawer and sleep for days.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I finally got my book back from Kevin though **strokes book lovingly** yes, yes that's grand  
  
Draco clutched the stabbing pain in his ribs as he struggled to match his strides to Snape's long and flowing gait. What in the bloody hell had those bastards meant about his "backstabbing" father? And he thought, for the second time that day, 'What is in those letters?' Draco was so caught up in his own thoughts that he ran smack into Snape's back as he halted in front of the Headmaster's office. Draco drew in a sharp breath as a fresh jolt of pain shot through his middle. He was surprised to feel a comforting hand rest briefly on his shoulder. He looked up into the eyes of his slimy potion's master and, just for a moment, he thought he saw pity. He was a Malfoy for God's sake, NOBODY pitied him! With that thought, Draco straightened up and cocked his head towards the large gargoyle.  
Snape seemed to understand because he immediately faced the gargoyle and gave the password, which was "marshmallow peep." (A/N sorry about that, I know its muggle candy.but I do love a good peep) Immediately the Gargoyle split apart and revealed a tightly spiraling, revolving staircase. Draco stepped onto the staircase, followed by Snape. A few moments later, Draco entered his Headmaster's stunning office. Dumbledore was sitting serenely behind his vast mahogany desk, and motioned for his two visitors to take a seat across from him. Draco sank down into the plush, green armchair and breathed in the spicy, comfortable aroma of the old Headmaster's office.  
When Draco looked up again, he noticed something rather strange about Dumbledore. The merry, old Headmaster didn't have that happy sparkle in his eyes and his wistful half-smile didn't cross his face. The blond Slytherin felt something coil painfully in his stomach and beads of sweat started to prickle up along his hairline. Something horrible had happened.  
  
"Well Mr. Malfoy, I'll bet you are wonder why you are.." Dumbledore began.  
  
Before Draco could stop his next words, they came pouring out of his mouth. "Is it my mother?" He asked quickly, his fingers inadvertently clutching the arms of the chair. He knew it showed weakness, but at the moment he didn't care. He dreaded the Headmaster's next words.  
  
"You're mother is perfectly fine Draco, she is somewhere safe." The kind Headmaster said, and at this he actually smiled a little. Draco was comforted by the smile, even though it didn't quite reach the Headmaster's eyes. "What we are worried about here is your safety." Dumbledore said gravely, leaning forward slightly.  
  
"Why.what happened?" Draco asked, looking at the Headmaster for explanations, but it was Professor Snape who spoke.  
  
"The Ministry passed a new order." He paused. "All witches or wizards found guilty of being in the service of He-who-must-not-be-named..will serve no time in Azkaban. Instead they will be subjected immediately to the Dementor's kiss." He watched as Draco's eyes widened, but held up a hand to hold off the questions ready to leap from his mouth. "As you know, the Ministry is having a lot of trouble controlling the dementors and guarding the cells of Azkaban. Every Death Eater they capture is just escaping, usually within days of being sentenced. The Minister has had enough. He gave out the order about two weeks ago.and your father.was sentenced just three days ago."  
  
As Draco listened to his Head of House speak, waves of relief and disgust crashed around within him. He hated Lucius Malfoy, but he didn't want him to have the dementor's kiss. He found it cruel and unusual. Draco just wanted him dead. Very dead. He was also relieved because his mother was safe and this meant that Lucius couldn't hurt her or him anymore. Draco just shrugged. If it had to be the kiss then it had to be the kiss. Either way, his father was out of the picture for good. Perhaps, with his father gone and the family name disgraced in the eyes of Voldemort, he wouldn't be asked to join them.  
  
"So my father's been given the Dementor's kiss?" Draco asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Well, no he hasn't, there in lies the problem." Dumbledore spoke this time, folding his hands on his desk.  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco asked, completely befuddled. "You just said that he would get it. Why didn't he?" Dumbledore and Snape exchanged glances, both seeming almost anxious about continuing the conversation. Draco looked back and forth between the two men's faces. Silence weighed heavily on the room, moments passed like hours in the tense atmosphere. "Well!" Draco prompted, shattering the quiet that had settled.  
  
"Your father revealed some of his fellow death eaters." Dumbledore stated quietly. "He informed the ministry as to the practices and whereabouts of Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle's fathers. That will explain to you their actions earlier." Dumbledore said resignedly, eying Draco's jaw. Draco felt numb. He had always known his father was scum, but he had never known he was a rat. Draco felt what was undeniably shame and he tried terribly hard to push that feeling away. Malfoys were not ashamed of anything.  
  
'Yes, but they are snakes in the grass, dirty, backstabbing rats..' A little voice inside his head whispered. His whole family had been completely and totally disgraced. Even if the Malfoys had been on the side of evil, much to Draco's annoyance, they were still a proud and respected family. Now that was all shot to hell. Up until that very second, in Dumbledore's plush and homey office, Draco had been proud to be a Malfoy. Now he despised it. He found himself mentally hacking away at his surname, severing ties. He looked up into the penetrating gaze of Albus Dumbledore who, in his infinite wisdom, seemed to know exactly what Draco was thinking.  
  
"Don't worry Draco," The headmaster said, addressing the young man by his first name, knowing he would cringe if he heard the name of his father. "We will find a way to keep you safe. I'm not sure that you will be secure here on school grounds, but everything will turn out alright in the end."  
  
"What will I do now?" Draco asked, intensely studying his feet. He looked up just in time to see Dumbledore smile reassuringly at him. Draco knew he would keep up a brave front. He could handle whatever was going to happen, he knew it. He also knew that he would never be the same.  
  
"We will figure that out in due time Draco," Dumbledore replied softly, pride glowing in his eyes for the blonde young man in front of him. The road ahead may be long and hard for him, but he seemed willing to face it. "Right now, you need to get down to Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital wing and have those ribs taken care of. Then we'll see what we can do about your situation." With that said, Dumbledore looked towards Snape and nodded. Snape rose, graceful and bat-like from his armchair, and whisked Draco out of the room.  
Soon, Snape and Draco were walking side by side down the hall towards the Hospital wing. All that could be heard in the entire castle were the soft, hollow sound of their footsteps echoing throughout the cold corridors. As they approached the doors, Snape turned to Draco, breaking the mutual silence that had held since they left the stone Gargoyle.  
  
"You will stay in the hospital wing tonight. Crabbe and Goyle are being watched so you need not worry about them. You will be perfectly safe, alright?"  
  
"Yea, fine." Draco said, not really wanting to hear an 'everything is going to be alright' speech from Snape. Because, frankly, Draco didn't believe that everything would be alright. He had lost his good name; the only thing that gave him any power. He felt like he didn't have a leg to stand on. With Draco's words, Snape gave a curt nod, turned on his heel, and strode down the hall. Draco shrugged at the potion master's diminishing figure and headed into the infirmary.  
  
**** )()()( ****  
  
Hermione lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling for what seemed like days. She watched that shadows move across the bed sheets and the walls as the sun sank into horizon. She watched as they grew long and distorted, and then disappear as darkness settled over Hogwarts. Everyone else was asleep. Everyone else was having happy dreams about boys they liked, or places they loved, or things they wanted to do. Everyone else was lucky. Every time Hermione closed her eyes, she saw horrible red eyes, set in pallid white skin. Every time Hermione closed her eyes, she woke up with a scream stuck in her throat and chills running down her spine. Though Hermione's eyes itched to be closed, she would not obey. She just continued to stare at the ceiling, hoping the dawn would come quickly. Hermione stared for another 15 minutes or so before her eyelids began to droop down. The brunette shot into a sitting position as if she had been electrocuted. No, she would not fall asleep.  
The floor was cold and hard under Hermione's bare feet. She tip-toed out of her room, trying hard not to wake her roommates. The door appeased her, opening and closing silently. Hermione walked cautiously down the halls, always on the lookout for Filch or that disgusting, disgruntled cat Mrs. Norris. Hermione had been walking aimlessly for at least a half an hour when she got the feeling. It was one of those creepy, raises the hair on the back of your neck feelings. She ignored it a first but soon the feeling was so strong she decided to head back to her room. She was still a few hallways away from Gryffindor tower when there was a crash behind her.  
Hermione spun around, hoping that Filch wouldn't recognize her. But it wasn't Filch behind her. Hermione stood in open-mouthed horror at the two death eaters in black robes struggling to untangle themselves from a suit of armor.  
  
"Get off me Crabbe, she's seen us!" One of the death eaters yelled at the other as he broke free from the fallen knight. Crabbe? It must be Crabbe and Goyle's fathers. But what were they doing here? Hermione didn't have a lot of time to worry about it because she just barely side-stepped a stunning spell shot down the hall at her. Hermione turned and ran with all her might. Her mind was a blur as she tried to think of the closest place she could be safe; and just at that moment, it loomed up ahead of her. Without a second thought she slammed through the doors to the hospital wing.  
  
**** )()()( ****  
  
Draco awoke to the sound of a door being practically wrenched off its hinges. He sat up quickly, the moonlight from the nearby window dancing along his bare skin. A bandage wrapped securely around his torso held his tender ribs while they healed. Draco leaned over and peeked around the curtain that surrounded his bed for privacy. He was truly and honestly puzzled by what he saw. Granger was tearing across the infirmary, her bare feet making soft sounds on the tile. She looked up and crossed right in front of his curtain, to Madame Pomfrey's office door. She pulled on the doorknob, but to no avail. Draco knew that Madame Pomfrey wasn't in there. She had retired to her personal quarters hours ago. He was about to make his presence known to Granger when two black robed men entered the room. Granger took a few steps away from the door to face them, blocking his view through the gap in the curtains. Draco leaned back a little. He could see Granger's slim silhouette through the gauzy curtain.  
  
"Hand that over to us mudblood.and we promise we won't hurt you." One of the men said. Draco was taken aback. That was the voice of Mr. Crabbe, a voice he had heard in his father's study repeatedly. He had no doubt in his mind that his black robed companion was Goyle's dad. What in the hell would they want with Granger.  
  
"What do you want from me!?" Hermione cried out. Good girl, Draco thought. He knew she was yelling because she was hoping someone would hear her. Draco just knew that nobody would.  
  
"We want what's around that pretty little neck of yours." Goyle's sickening voice slid through the infirmary. "Maybe a little more, but we'll probably leave you alive." Draco felt his fists balling up in the sheets, his blood beginning to boil. The only thing running through his head was what he would do to them if they touched her. 'Where the hell is that coming from?' his little voice said, but it was quickly drowned out by images of Crabbe and Goyle's fathers spitting up blood and bone splinters.  
  
"You can't have it you disgusting, waste of life!" Granger screamed. Draco would have been convinced if her voice didn't waver quite so much.  
  
"Look you little tart, you can give it to us willingly or we can pry it from your cold, dead fingers." One of them said. Draco knew he was serious and got to his knees on the hospital bed, his eyes locked on Granger's back.  
  
"You can't have it!" She screamed again. He heard one of the men curse and saw Granger take another step back toward the bed. He knew from her reaction that one of them had raised a wand.  
  
"You asked for it you little bitch! Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Just as the last syllable left the man's mouth, Draco lunged forward and grabbed Granger around the waist, pulling her and the curtain back and rolling off the bed. A brilliant flash of green light screeched over their backs as they lay face down on the floor, tangled in the milky white curtain. Draco could feel Granger's small body quaking under his and he could tell she was freaking out. He just thanked his lucky stars she hadn't started screaming. Draco quickly leaned down, his lips just hair's breadth away from her ear.  
  
"Shhhh," He whispered softly in her ear. He certainly didn't want her to start screaming as soon as he shifted positions. He swiftly reached up onto the nightstand and grabbed his wand.  
  
"There's two of them I swear I saw another kid!" Goyle yelled, both the death eaters taking slow cautious steps towards where the two lay. Draco and Granger quickly untangled themselves and slid under Draco's bed.  
  
A/N Well that's all for now! What will happen to Draco and Hermione??? How will they get out of this one???.......  
  
Ok see here's the problem, I don't know what will happen next and I don't know how they will get out of this. To be perfectly honest I have been sitting on this chapter for 2 weeks now and still haven't got a damned clue as to what I should do. If anybody has any suggestions you can give them to me in a review or my email address is in my profile. Please help me! Thanks so much! Love, Luck, and Lollipops! Little Nothing 


End file.
